


Monster Disguised as an Angel

by GrimReaperlover11



Series: Slave Dean [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunkenness, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master Castiel, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slave Dean, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Dean is bought by Castiel Novak a very powerful man that says he won't hurt Dean but Dean has been lied to before





	1. The First Day

Dean looked up at Cas the pain from the beating to his face still active. Cas reached down towards Dean. “Cas, Cas no more… please no more.” Dean begged tears streaming down his face. Cas pulled his hand back and thought. No right minded master would allow their slave to object to their masters actions. Cas picked a crying Dean up bridal style and put him in his cage. “Goodnight Dean” Cas said as he left the bruised and broken man to wallow. Dean's tears mixed with his blood flowing from the gashes all over his naked body.

Five Months Ago.

Dean climbed the steps of the auction block with hesitation, he knew he would be sold a slave like him would not be passed up. He took his place center stage as the the auctioneer called him out. “This is our final slave.. Dean.. a male, very strong, somewhat rebellious,” then he said the magic word, “.. A virgin” the crowd went wild with people bidding but it died down after a while around 100k. “One hundred thousand to bidder number 124465, going once.. going twice..”  
“One million.” The voice ran out through the auction house.  
“One million dollars to bidder #1 do we have any contests?  
No one contested.  
Dean was hauled off the stage and into a room where he waited for his master.  
“I am my own person… I belong to no one.”  
“I am my own person… I belong to no one.” Dean repeated to himself quietly.

Cas walked through the hall to the room where his slave was waiting. ‘Weird’ he thought, still trying to mask his excitement. He wouldn't be alone, there would be another soul in his home besides his own. 'No matter if it is a slave, take what you can get I guess.’ At last he arrived at the door to his slaves quarters. Organizing his thoughts and emotions he put on a dull look and walked in. The man was beautiful, emerald green eyes that shone like diamonds, lips so full it was a sin not to admire them. Cas walked around the man committing every inch of his body to memory. The slaves skin was perfect smooth and gentle yet he had enough muscle to look tough and intimidating. Washboard abs were added to Castiel's mental notes.. those would be played with later. Cas stood in front of the man. “ What's your name?” Cas asked smoothly despite his raging emotions. He already knew the his name but he wanted him to say it. “Dean” He said still staring at the floor. Cas lifted his chin with his finger and looked into Dean's eyes. “Come on Dean, let's go home.” Dean pained at the word home. He had no home, not anymore.

The exited the auction house and walked to Castiel's car. Dean went to open the back door but Cas stopped him. “Sit in the front seat, please.” Dean sucked in a breath, did he just say please. “Yes.. master” Dean replied. 'I could easily take this guy down, why am I not fighting back?’ Dean questioned his own body. He sat beside Cas in the car and looked at the floor again. “Two things just for tonight, tomorrow we can go over the rules and discuss them, but first please call me you don't have to look at the floor all the time you can look around.. understand?” Dean looked up at Cas earning a smile. “Yes master I understand.” The smile faded. “That's the second thing, call me Cas unless we are in public, I don't want you getting hurt by other masters.” Dean looked down again confusing Cas. “You want to leave the hurting for you huh because whatever you do to me I can take it.” Cas’s jaw dropped, the attitude of Deans was cruel but in a weird way.. it fit him. “Dean I'm not gonna purposefully hurt you.” Cas said softly. Cas wanted to say more but thought better of it and let Dean have some space for now. 

They arrived at Cas’s home a few hours later, at this point Dean had fallen asleep. Cas laid his hand on Dean's shoulder to wake him up. As soon as his hand touched Dean's flesh his eyes shot open and Dean curled into a ball exposing lines on Dean's back, Cas ran his hand over the lines causing Dean to shake. Cas ignored understanding why Dean was scared.. the sudden contact brought a nightmare into Dean's eyes. The lines were whip scars from a beating. Cas sat back and waited for Dean to calm down. Not long after Dean stopped shaking and sat up. “It's ok Dean you're safe” Cas said. He led Dean into the house and showed him all the rooms except one. The stood outside the room with Dean nervousness as to what was in the other side. Dean wanted to know what was on the other side, was it a torture chamber, or a private room for Cas to rent him out to clients like they did at the auction house. Cas opened the door to revelation a normal bedroom that even included a desk, bookshelves and a on suite. “This is your room, it's just across the ha from mine so if you need anything come get me, understand?” Dean nodded at which Cas smiled. “Get some sleep Dean” He said closing the door. Dean paced the room not knowing what to do eventually he tired and fell asleep on the floor. 

Cas walked by Dean's room and opened the door slowly. He frowned as he found Dean asleep on the floor. The pair of sweatpants that Dean had been wearing we neatly folded and laid on the desk chair. Castiel picked his sleeping slave up and gently as not to wake him laid him in bed and covered him with the blanket.

Dean woke to find himself on the bed. Panicking he bolted down the stairs to find Castiel sitting on the couch watching TV. “Oh good morning Dean” Cas said. Dean knew he was gonna be punished so he did the only thing he knew how to do in this situation.. suck up to lessen the punishment. Dean walked over and kneeled at Cas's feet. Cas stared confused at what Dean was doing. Dean reached and unbuckled and unzipped Cas’s pants in one swift motion. Cas stood and jumped back “Dean what are you doing?” Cas said through clenched teeth. Dean just sat there and looked up at Cas. “I was apologizing, master” Dean replied softly. “What are you apologizing for?” Cas came back with. “Waking after you mas.. Cas lunged and grabbed Dean by the throat and lifted him up, pushing into a wall Cas looked deep into Dean's now terrified eyes. “Stop calling me that” Cas growled as he released Dean who continued to stare at Cas. “Follow me Dean” Cas said walking into the dining room. “Yes ma..-” Cas glared over his shoulder “.. yes Cas” Dean replied. They sat across from each other at the table. “ So what services are you good at?” Cas asked getting right to the point. “I can cook and clean and do laundry I can do all the household chores” Dean replied. “Good I work almost every other night so I trust you can take care of yourself..eh?” Dean nodded. “Good now go out your sweatpants on we are gonna go shopping.


	2. Broken Promises and New found Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dark side of Castiel comes out and Dean accidentally finds himself in its path.

Dean stared at Castiel what are the shopping for, so many items Cas could use against him ran through his mind. Dean nodded “Yes Cas”, Castiel’s eye twitched he hated how Dean said that, So submissive.. the auctioneer said he had some rebellious impulses inside him and that's what Cas wanted, a slave with some humanity, a slave that he wouldn't have to worry about getting into trouble with others who would want him, want his body.. he wanted Dean to be able to stand up to others except his master. Dean came down the stairs dragging Castiel out of his thoughts and into reality. Cas stood and grabbed his keys as they walked to the door. Cas gave Dean a once over before he closed the door behind them. 

Once they were on their way to the store Cas noticed Dean relaxing as if the house scared him. When they arrived at the store they walked in and headed to the clothing section. “I'm gonna go look for some clothes for me you pick a few clothes you like and we'll get them ok Dean?” Castiel asked looking Dean in the eyes.”Yes master Dean nodded. Cas walked away with hopes that nothing would happen. He had found a few clothes and was walking toward where he had left Dean when he saw him being dragged by another man toward the door. Cas dropped his bag and ran to his slaves aid. He ripped Dean from the man's grasp and got in between them. “What do you think you're doing trying to take my slave like that?” Cas growled the man started to stutter. He looked at Dean then to Cas “I didn't know I swear I’m sorry” Cas shoved the man backward and glared at him “touch him again and I’ll make it slow and painful then I'll let you bleed out.” He grabbed Dean paid for their items and left. 

At the house Dean tried to avoid Cas as he cooked dinner, which was easy since Cas went right to his room when they got home. Dinner was ready but Dean was hesitant to tell Cas because of what had happened at the clothing store. Dean scooped Cas’s food onto a plate and carried it to Castiel’s bedroom door. He knocked and slowly opened the door. Cas was looking out the window. “I brought you your dinner” Dean said trying to hide the fear in his voice. Cas pointed to his desk near his bed “Put it there and get out.” Dean slowly walked to the desk and set the plate down. He walked back to the door but turned toward Cas. “Is there anything else you need?” Cas turned “I said get out you worthless peice of shit slave” Castiel said with such malice it brought tears to Deans eyes. Dean tried to leave but he was pulled from behind and spun around he was thrown into the wall. He cried out as he felt his nose crunch. A blow to the back of his head caused him to see stars. But it wasn't over, he was spun around and a fist connected with his left eye. “You're just a peice of ass that has no brain, you would have let that man take you from me and fuck your brains out and you would have liked it wouldn't you?” Dean didn't say anything, but this made Cas angrier. “Answer me when I ask you a question bitch” Cas yelled so many profanities as he beat Dean. When Cas stood he gave Dean one more kick to the gut before he dragged Dean out into the hallway and closed the door, “And that's Master to you”. The bottle of Vodka sat empty on the window sill of Castiel's bedroom. 

Cas woke up and sat up slowly he had a raging headache. He sat up slowly and walked to his door. He opened it to go down to the kitchen but almost tripped over something in the doorway. He looked down at the broken body of Dean.

“Dean.. Oh my god Dean” he yelled. No response. He knelt down and cradled Dean's head in his lap. “Come on Dean answer me.” Still no response he felt Dean’s wrist for a pulse.. a faint pulse could be found. This added some hope into Cas. “Answer me God dammit” Cas yelled. Dean’s eyes shot open and he rolled and backed up against the wall “Cas please no more. No more please. Cas reached for Dean causing Dean to flinch. “No, Cas no please no more.” Dean started to shake tears flowing down his face. Cas sat beside Dean and held him as he cried. “I'm so sorry Dean I’m so sorry. 

The next few hours consisted of Dean crying into Castiel's shoulders. Cas helped Dean into Castiel's bedroom. He laid Dean on the bed and walked out to get something for Dean to eat. He came back with Dean looking out the window holding the bottle of Vodka. “This is why you did it?” “This is why you beat me Cas cause if it is, that's not ok you might be my ‘master’ but that doesn't mean you have the right to get drunk and beat me while you're drunk.” Dean was in front of Cas now. “You don't know what I've been through Cas, I have been beat my entire life but they never told me they wouldn't hurt me. I had my suspicions about you but when you took me shopping for clothes I thought you were different. Guess i was wrong” Dean said as he left. “Cas set the food down on the desk and sat on the bed. He knew he should give Dean some time but he also wanted to talk with him. An hour later Castiel walked down the stairs and found Dean in the living room. “Dean” he said said in a soothing voice Dean didn't turn to look at him he still looked out the window “What do you want?” Dean snapped his voice had the rebellious attitude Cas wanted but this time it had the attitude that killers had. “I wanna talk to you” Cas replied. Dean turned to him and looked at him with such malice that it made Castiel physically flinch. “I'm so very sorry for what happened I promise it won't happen. Dean rolled his eyes and took of his shirt. Cas tilted his head in confusion. Dean then took off his sweatpants till he was in his boxers. “What are you doing Dean?” Dean pulled his boxers down till he was fully naked. Castiel gasped at what he saw. Scars crisscrossed all over Dean's body like patchwork Whip marks here burn marks there scars from being cut with a knife and in his upper thigh, a scar from a bullet wound. “Dean what happened?” Castiel asked. He moved forward and traced his fingers over the scars. He then noticed burn marks on Dean's cock and balls “The people at the auction house happened, they did this to me Cas.” Cas sucked in a breath, how could they why would they. “I promise you I won't hurt you like this” Dean rolled his eyes and looked Cas in the eyes. He shook his head”You've broken a promise before Cas, why should I trust you”


	3. Make Ups and Sorry Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean are still in a rocky relationship, for now

“You've broken a promise Cas, why should I trust you?” Dean said as he walked past Castiel. Cas blankly walked up to his bedroom, he knew she should go and try to reason with Dean but he also knew time is what they both needed. Closing the door Cas threw himself into his bed and cried himself into a sleep. 

 

Cas woke the next morning and looked at the clock. “Shit” he cursed as he realized it was a quarter till noon. Cas threw the covers off him and quickly got dressed. He bound down the stairs but stopped at the sight in front of him. 

 

Dean was kneeling at the door with a bag of food in his hands but what really shocked Cas was that Dean had nothing but his boxers on. “Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked. Dean handed Cas the food without looking up. “I made you lunch master, does that not please you?, feel free to punish me”.

 

Cas sighed and rubbed his temple. “Go get dressed and I'll meet you in the car.” Cas said looking down at Dean before going out to his vehicle.

 

Dean came out a few moments later and got in the car. “Dean I'm sorry about what happened but you don't have to act like this.”

 

“Don't I though?” Dean snapped back. “I put my guard down and let you in and then you beat me half to death because you were DRUNK!” Dean yells but this doesn't phase Castiel. He knew he royally fucked up. 

 

Cas started the car and pulled out of the driveway. “For what it's worth, I'm sorry” 

 

*******************************************************

 

They pulled into Cas’s office building and entered the building. Dean noticed that everyone was watching him like he was a test monkey and they were seeing what he was doing. Cas opened the door to his office and allowed Dean inside. 

 

Inside the office was a desk, a couch, a bench,chair and a TV. Cas sat down at the desk and turned on the computer that lay atop it. Dean still trying to make Cas angry kneeled down at Cas's feet. Cas again sighed and glared at Dean. “Stop that Dean and have a seat in a actual seat.” Castiel ordered, clearly get frustrated with how Dean was acting. Dean sat in the bench and grabbed the TV remote and started to watch a military documentary. The door opened suddenly and a man in a striped suit walked in” 

 

“Castiel I have a few pap-” The man paused looking at Dean. “Who is he?” The man asked pointing to Dean but looking at Cas. 

 

“Oh, that's Dean, Dean this is my brother Michael. Dean dropped to the floor in a sign of respect. That is after all what he had been trained to do. Michael stepped back and looked at Cas. “What is he doing?” Michael sputtered. Cas just looked at Dean. “Dean is bowing to you because he is a slave and he's showing respect, isn't that right Dean?” Dean looked up from his position on the floor. “Yes master” Dean answered without looking up. Michael nodded. “Well it seems you have it tamed enough.” Dean pained at the word it. He had never been called an it, not even Cas called him that. “Well I assure you Michael HE is a good friend.” Cas said looking at Dean who avoided his gaze. Michael sucked in a breath, but kept it to himself and walked out the door. 

 

“Did you mean it?” Dean asked when Cas was back in his desk chair. Cas stopped what he was doing and looked at Dean. “Please come here.” Dean hesitated but in the end he knew he didn't have a choice. He crawled slowly over to his master side and looked at his knees. 

 

Cas lifted Dean's chin and looked into those emerald eyes that he loved so much. “Of course I meant it Dean, but I mean it more than I played off”. Dean smiled, this was the Cas he knew and had loved. He was pulled from his thoughts by Cas's lips crashing into his. Dean let Cas have total freedom of his mouth as he felt Cas's tongue explore. 

 

Later they were both home on Cas's bed just laying there. “I'm sorry Dean” Cas said while he ran his fingers through Dean's hair. “I know Cas, I'm sorry too” Dean replied. He was emotionally and mentally drained. “You know what's better than just apologizing?” Cas asked smiling down at Dean. Dean looked up and smiled back. Dean situated himself over Cas but Cas flipped him and laughed as he stared down at Dean's confused face. “Let me” Cas whispered into Dean's ear as he removed Dean's shirt and started playing with Dean's nipples, tweaking one while sucking on the other.

 

Dean moaned in pleasure as he felt his nipples get hard from the attention they were receiving. Cas took his own shirt off and unbuttoned Dean's pants and slid them down to reveal the major bulge in Dean's pants. Cas smiled as he began to rub Dean through his boxers. Dean was getting even harder now.

 

Cas stripped and slowly hooked his thumbs into the elastic of the clothing and pulled them down to expose Dean's 9’ beauty. “Please Cas,” Dean begged while panting. “Please what?” Cas teased. Dean looked at him and whined. “Need you inside me please, I need you” Dean began to tear up for reasons he didn't know. He hoped Cas wouldn't see. “All you had to do was ask baby” Cas chuckled grabbing a bottle of lube from inside his top drawer of his dresser and slicked his fingers as he prepared Dean and himself. “You ready darling?” Cas asked so Dean wouldn't freak out.

 

Dean nodded. “Please Cas” Dean said before Cas slid into Dean. Cas was gentle since it was their first time but he also didn't hold back anything that would pleasure Dean. He grabbed Dean's hips for leverage but no to hard as to leave dark bruises. 

 

Dean moaned as he felt Cas's hit the special spot multiple times before he felt himself being filled with Cas's seed. As soon as Cas had finished filling him Dean erupted like a geyser. 

 

Cas grabbed washcloths to clean themselves and then plopped down beside Dean. 

 

“I love you Dean” 

 

“I love you too Cas”


	4. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets Castiel's other brother and finds out the ugly truth about Castiel that he never would have imagined

Dean woke the next morning and sat up, looking around he noticed clothes strewn about the bedroom and smiled to himself, remembering what had happened last night was the best memory he had ever had. Standing he slowly grabbed a few clothes he guessed were his and crept out of the room and down into the kitchen.

Cas awoke an hour later to the smell of heaven. Looking over to where Dean would be he smiled at the absence, Dean was making breakfast so it seemed. He quickly got dressed and walked down the stairs thinking about the events of the previous night. He arrived at the kitchen and stood behind Dean. Wrapping his arms around the other man's waist he kissed up and down Dean's neck. “Morning love” Cas whispered as he watched Dean roll over sausages. Dean turned and face Cas. “Morning Cas, breakfast is almost ready if you want to sit down i'll bring it to you.” Dean said with a kiss then turned back to the food on the stove. Cas took his seat at the island on one of the barstools. In a few moment a plate stacked full of food was placed in front of him. He looked up at Dean who was washing his hands. “Dean this is too much food for me to eat alone.” Cas exclaimed, then a thought popped in his head. “You’re gonna have to share it with me, grab a fork” Dean raised an eyebrow and went to protest about just putting the extras in the fridge but smiled at Cas’s idea. Dean grabbed himself a fork and sat next Cas, who moved the plate in between them and began to eat. Dean stared for a moment then began to eat too. 

Just then music began to play and Cas reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He stood and walked out to his porch and answered my phone. “Hello Gabriel, to what do i owe this pleasure?” Cas said sarcastically. He heard his brother laugh on the other side of the phone. “Hello to you too Cassie, me and Michael were wondering if we could come over to your place to discuss the business and maybe dinner?” Gabriel said without any emotion in his voice, something that Gabriel did when he wanted something. “Fine you two can come over to discuss business and eat, but then you leave, deal?” Cas said coldly. He loved his brother, he really did but that didn't stop him from being annoyed by Gabriel’s antics and Michael’s rudeness. He hung up the phone with a sigh and walked back inside. 

 

“Everything ok sir?” Dean asked as Cas sat back in his seat. Dean was cleaning the dishes but had left the food on the plate for Cas. “Cas took his fork and picked at his food. “Yea, my brothers are coming over for dinner and to discuss business.” Dean lifted his head and turned to face Cas. “Brothers, as in more than one?” He asked dumbfounded. Cas grinned at him and nodded. “Yes Dean, I have more than one brother” Cas looked back down at his food, “Sadly Michael will be coming over, with my brother Gabriel.” 

Dean thought for a moment, Was Gabriel like Michael and a total dick, or was he like Castiel and sweet, yes Dean did think that Cas was sweet despite what had happened when Cas was drunk, but that was the thing, he was drunk, he didn't mean to do it. “I guess i'll just have to see.” Dean thought to himself,

 

Later that night while Dean was making dinner Cas sat on the couch watching television when the doorbell rang. Dean quickly walked to the door and opened it to find Michael standing with another man who Dean assumed was Gabriel. Gabriel was a clean shaven man with brown hair pushed back so it looked as if he had modernized the mullet. Dean stood aside and allowed the two men to enter the house. He then quickly went back into the kitchen and pulled dinner out of the oven. He then turned off the stove top and finished mashing the potatoes. 

“So Castiel, finally got yourself a roommate huh?” Gabriel asked. Michael looked at Cas to see how his brother would respond. Castiel sighed and look at his brother. “Actually Gabe, Dean is my slave, I bought him a few days ago.” Gabe sucked in a breath and stared, then glanced at Michael who was smiling. “You, Castiel who always said that slavery was wrong and that you would fight for their rights, own a slave?” Gabe questioned, his voice raising slightly. Gabriel could not believe his baby brother would actually purchase a slave, sure he owned a slave himself but he would have never thought that little Cassie would. Nodding his agreement Cas stood looked down at his brothers, “Neither did i Gabriel but when i saw him, I had to have him, plus he’s a virgin and I was afraid of what would happen to him if another person bought him, i had to save him.” Gabriel gawked at his brother. Cas then left and walked into the kitchen. Dean was just setting the table with plates and silverware when he noticed Cas’s entrance. 

“Dinner is ready and the table is set sir, anything else you need?” Cas smiled and shook his head, “No Dean, you've got us all set thank you, now you need to relax yourself.” Dean smiled back and put his plate on the counter and put his fork and knife on either side of it. Dean set the meatloaf in the center of the main table and the potatoes and corn on both sides of it. “Dinner’s ready he called out and then sat in seat at the counter. Slaves weren't allowed to eat with free, Cas didn't care but Dean didn't think that his brothers might feel the same way. The three brothers walked in with Cas in the lead and Gabriel in the back. They grabbed their food and sat in a seat. When they were done Dean went to fill his plate but remembered that the food was in the middle of the table. Cas noticing his small error held his hand out for Dean’s plate. He sat and filled it with the most food Dean has eaten since being with Castiel. Handing him his plate back Cas smiled at Dean then returned to face his brothers. “Castiel you know the rules of slavery, the slave waits till we are finished before he may eat himself.” Michael said venomously. Dean sucked in a silent breath before standing to return the food, As he picked up the fork to place the meatloaf back in the crockpot Cas raised his hand. “Dean go sit and eat, that's an order.” Dean froze. Reluctantly he sat back in his seat. “In fact Dean come sit down beside me and Gabriel, if that doesn't bother you brother?” Cas said looking to his brother for help. Gabriel smiled and patted the seat beside him. “I have no problem sitting next to this silent charmer.” he laughed while pulling the chair out for Dean. Slowly sitting down he looked at Cas who only smiled back at him. “The law Castiel sa-” Michael was cut off with the raise of his brothers hand, “I don’t care what the law says Michael, my house my rules, if I so choose for Dean to sit at the table and eat with us then so be it.” Cas said with such malice in his tone that it even strikes fear into Gabriel. 

As they ate Dean couldn't help but notice that Michael was watching him. Dean then saw why, he was the last one eating. He quickly stood and put the other plates away despite Cas’s protests of telling him to sit and eat. Cas sighed and looked at his brothers and nodded. They followed him into the living room and sat down around the coffee table.

“Now what do you want to discuss Gabriel?” Castiel asked glancing into the kitchen trying to spy Dean. Gabriel cleared his throat and glanced at Michael who was staring at his phone screen. Finally Dean came into the room and sat next to Cas. When this happened Castiel finally looked at his brother. “So as you all know we have had very few jobs come up and I think i have found a way to fix th-” Gabriel was suddenly cut off buy Dean patting Castiel's thigh to get his attention Cas sighed and looked at him. “Yes Dean?” Was Castiel could say for he had wanted to hear what his brother was gonna say but didn't want Dean to think he was mad at him. “What business are you even in?” Dean asked which earned him a snicker from Michael and a chuckle from Gabriel. “You haven't told him Cassie.” Gabriel asked with a smile. To this Cassie averted his gaze earning another chuckle from Gabriel. “Dean, what our brother has never told you is that we are contract killers.” Michael said having set down his phone to glare at Dean. Gabriel sighed and looked at Dean with a remorseful look. “We’re hitmen Dean, we kill people for money. Dean sucked in a breath and looked at Cas who would stared at his at the ground. “Is that true Cas?” Dean said softly. Castiel looked up and sighed. Slowly he nodded with a frown. 

“Yes Dean it's true, we are in fact Hitmen, I was hoping you would never have to find out about that part of me but I guess it was bound to happen” Dean suddenly became uncomfortable sitting next to Cas. It was the fact that Michael stood and walked over to Dean leaning over to be face to face with him. “Don't worry servant, we won't let anything happen to your master.” Michael said as he brushed his hand on the side of Dean's face. Swatting Michael’s hand away Dean stood and looked into the man’s eyes. “First of all, you don’t ever get to touch me. Second of all, I'm worried about Cas’s well being yes, but i'm also upset that this is his line of work and that he lied to and hid it from me.” Dean said as he walked away. 

He was pulled back with a forceful tug. He spun to see Michael’s eyes glaring at him with a deadly stare. “You don't get to tell me what I can and can not do you piece of trash. You are the servant and you listen t-” he was cut off by Dean's fist connecting with his jaw sending him staggering backwards. Dean stood for a second surprised at his own actions. He quickly turned at bolted up the stairs and into his room.

It was Gabriel who broke the silence of the three brothers shocked at what had just happened. “He's got spirit and and a backbone, I like that Cassie, keep him around.” He laughed. Michael whirled on his brother 

“Are you insane, did you not see that he just attacked me?” Michael said between gritted teeth. Gabriel stood and looked dead into the eyes of his brother. “What he did was stand up for himself and to be honest I don't blame him, ever since we got here you have been a dick to him and he finally did something.” Sensing that a fight might occur Castiel stood up and moved in between his brothers. “Let me go talk to him and see if I can calm him down.” Cas said when he finally managed to get the two men to settle down.


End file.
